Sincerity
by AlbinoSwedishFish
Summary: Valkubus collection of one-shots. Rated M for some chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**These stories are strictly one-shots, though if you really like a specific story, and you request another chapter, I will deliver. Thank you for taking the time to read this….and enjoy. -AlbinoSwedishFish**

* * *

The air was thin, and the night was old. Tamsin's watch read, 4:00 AM, and she really had not planned on missing a much-need period of sleep. Infact, she cursed herself for doing so, yet she couldn't help but notice an uneasy Succubus alone in an alleyway.

"You know, it's not exactly safe at this time of the night,"

Normally Bo would have booked it, hearing a husky voice like such when she was by herself. Yet, she didn't this time, because of something about the tone. Behind all of the snark, and pride was concern. She knew who it was coming from.

"I'm a big girl now, I think I can handle myself,"

Finally reaching the brunette, the blonde stood at an arm's length away.

"Well, I wouldn't want to test that hypothesis,"

The shorter woman, had an exceptionally difficult time resisting the green emeralds before her. She focused on the asphalt below her, and exhaled deeply, and slow.

' _I'm a Succubus, how is it another being is making me so freaking insecure?'_

Seeing as to the mental battle Bo was having with herself, the Valkyrie broke the uneasy silence between them.

"Hey girl, something rubbing you the wrong way?"

The brunette was momentarily taken back by the comment, considering who it came from.

"I-uh, just-what are you doing here?"

The blonde smirked, and replied, "Don't change the subject,"

"It's just Lauren…"

"Oh god, don't tell me. You didn't get her pregnant did you?"

Tamsin was making light of the conversation in the only way she knew how.

Sure enough, an almost inaudible laugh came from the other woman. It was so light, the blonde might have leaned in to hear it.

"She left me, because I'm…."

"I'm what?"

"It's nothing,"

"Mmm...doesn't seem like nothing,"

"Why do you even care?!"

"I never said I did,"

"It's kinda fucking obvious you do!"

This struck the blonde pretty hard. The Valkyrie averted her eyes, and didn't dare speak a word.

"You know, you ride around on you damned high horse all the time like a cold hearted bitch! You say you don't care, you act like you don't care, and your so rude! You seem like you find no physical attraction to anything or anyone, you don't love, or feel! But really, it's all just part of your big charade isn't it? The world might not be able to see past the snark, but I can. I can see right through it."

Bo closed the gap, and ever so lightly pressed her body against Tamsin's. As her lips ghosted over the blonde's ear, the Valkyrie shuddered slightly (not going unnoticed by a certain Succubus).

"I can feel you. Your love radiates inside, but your darkness shades your outside. You care more than anyone else in this universe, why do you cage it inside?"

Still wordless, Tamsin opened her mouth, but nothing could escape.

The silence around them became thick, and the air so very thin. Breathing for the two almost became impossible, as the temperature seemed to spike.

' _Godammit breathe'_ The Valkyrie scolded herself.

Bo began to reach out her arms. As her fingertips made contact with the blonde's hips, Tamsin jumped back.

"Bitch you know nothing of me!"

Tamsin had fallen unto her back, and into a puddle of murky 'water'. "Shit," she mumbled under her breath.

"That's where your wrong, please,"

The brunette helped the blonde up, and grabbed her waist.

Flushing their bodies together, both women held their breath.

Seconds passed.

Minutes.

"I-"

Tamsin tried to break the contact, but Bo brought them back together.

"Stay,"

The blonde exhaled lightly.

"I don't want to be a rebound feed,"

Bo moved a hand to hold the small of the blonde's back.

"No feed. No sex, just you and me,"  
Tamsin's legs began to become unsteady.

"But why?"

"To prove you're not just a heartless bitch,"

In that moment Tamsin's chest constricted.

"Tamsin?"

The woman couldn't get any breathes-literally.

She began to fall, so Bo held her tighter.

The blonde hit her own lungs forcefully, but got nothing out of it.

"Fuck, asthma,"

"Are you having an attack?"

All the taller woman could do was nod.

"What do I do?"

"In-inhaler h-h-home,"

"Where do you live?"

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t…."

The taller woman's knees buckled, and she fell slowly.

Her vision blurred.

It was such a long way down.

"Tamsin!"

"Truck," she whispered.

Bo laid the Valkyrie unto her lap in her arms, and pressed the woman's head into the nape of her neck.

"No, your truck got destroyed in the crash,"

Tamsin stayed silent, she had already known this.

The blonde began to heave heavily, so the brunette began to whisper words of reassurance into her ears.

"Shhhhh….everything's going to be okay,"

"I'm here now, don't worry. Just breathe, please,"

"Let me heal you,"

Tamsin looked up towards Bo, and nodded in disapproval.

"Oh come on!"

Bo quickly moved to straddle the blonde.

The Valkyrie had a vulnerable, skeptic, horrified expression on her face, and a scared look in her eyes.

"Please, just let me heal you, and all will be good,"

The only thing it took for the transaction to work, was for the other party to be attracted to the woman. And no matter how much pain she was in, Tamsin's aura was burning hot.

Bo delivered a stream of crimson chi to the blonde, as it slowly calmed her.

"Thank you Bo,"

A real warm smile came across both women's faces.

"Don't sweat it bottle blonde,"

Her smile, turning to a smirk, Tamsin put a hand on the Succubus thigh.

"Really, I mean it,"

Bo's breath hitched at the contact.

"I know,"


	2. Chapter 2

The ground was iced over. Its temperature frigid like the air circling around me.

My body lay lifeless on the sub-zero h2o beneath me.

My tightly wound bun unraveling itself into curly locks of gold against my will.

My tightly wound gears rusting up over the years.

The left side of my face pressing against the snow, I could no longer feel it for I believe it has gone numb.

Just like I have. Over the years.

All of this nonsense about "It getting better."

What bullshit.

It doesn't, and anyone who claims so are fooling themselves.

I was born to serve and that's what I've done. My whole life lived for someone seemed more worthy than myself. Enough to where I didn't belong to me.

It's become too much. I've become too much.

The gun was in my hand.

The bullets were in the chamber.

The safety was off.

My finger was on the trigger.

Once was all it took.

One straight through the scull.

One.

And I was gone.

Someone is approaching me now, though I can't quite make out who as of this moment.

It was hard to use any of my senses. To be expected when you're dying.

I can't explain it. The emptiness. The hollow. There is no possible way. All I can say is that it was enough. Enough to make me do this. Enough. Like I wasn't enough. Enough for her.

For Bo.

Shut up. You were never worth it in the first place, and look at you now you coward.

God no those voices again.

Why should I take care of myself?

Why should I even care about this mess of me?

I don't let anyone in, that's my biggest problem.

I push people away so I have no one.

And I push them away because I don't want them to realize what I already know I am-

Disgusting

Worthless

I don't want anyone to figure me out...

I don't want them knowing how weak I am, so I show everyone my smirking face because it's easier than explaining the mess I have inside my head.

The person reaches me now, and is in a closer proximity than one would call a stranger.

One hand is placed on my left shoulder, as the other caresses the side of my face.

They start shouting at me, but it's not clear. Then they start shaking me. More violently each time.

This continues for a minute or two, before it slows.

The person must have decided it was no use to holler at a dying woman.

Something is said again.

It's the same amount of syllables as the thing the person was shrieking earlier.

But it was slower. Weaker. Softer. Barely audible.

But this time I was able to understand it.

Tamsin.

The person was saying my name.

I opened my eyelids with a great amount of strength, to see a beautiful sight before me.

"Tamsin," came the voice again even softer than before. The tone sounded as if a warm blanket was surrounding my chilled being.

The person was a woman, a short woman with brown hair and unmistakable hazel doe eyes.

Her touch was gentle and kind, unlike anyone else's.

"Tamsin...please," she pleaded quietly.

The woman laid down beside me, matching my position perfectly to where she was in easy eyesight.


	3. If you look close enough Part 1

Succubus POV

Brazenwood.

Brazenwood.

Brazenwood.

Bo rolled this word around her mind.

Why did it sound so familiar?

* * *

2 years, five months, and 2 days.

2 years, five months, and 2 days after.

2 years, five months, and 2 days before.

She couldn't remember anything.

Anything before.

Anything after.

* * *

Blonde hair.

Icy Scandinavian cheeks.

Soft lips.

Warm touch.

Cold eyes.

Tender eyes.

If you looked close enough.

* * *

Bo sat, on her side.

Head against the hard flooring.

Drool, spilling slowly from her dry mouth.

Back constricted.

Wrists, and ankles tied together.

So thirsty.

So hungary.

So lost.

* * *

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

Drop.

The trickling was the only thing.

The only thing the brunette would know.

Would know would still be there in the morning.

It was a constant.

* * *

Flashes.

Visions.

Dreams.

Hallucinations.

Call them what you want.

Every few months.

For just a minute.

The minute Bo looked forward to.

A needle would press into her arm.

Pierced her vain.

Filled her with pain.

Bliss.

Emotion.

Love.

Was it love?

Was it just drugs?

The Doctor would force it into her.

 _Blonde._

 _Woman._

 _Beautiful._

 _Cold._

 _Yet warm._

 _And tender._

 _If you looked close enough._

* * *

Valkyrie POV

Emptiness.

Pain.

Nothing like she had ever felt before.

Doubt.

She would fill herself with it.

 _Was it my fault?_

 _Did I send her away?_

Bo was gone.

Out of her reach.

No matter what she did.

How hard she tried.

Who she hurt.

Who she killed.

It was still there.

Darkness.

The ounce of light she had left.

Gone.

Long gone.

Along with Bo.

* * *

Pages.

Pages.

Flipping.

Turning.

Pages.

Files.

Cases.

Tamsin followed every lead she got.

To the end.

That's all they were.

Dead ends.

She tore herself apart.

Looking.

Seeking.

It was destroying her.

* * *

Succubus POV

Where was she?

Her savior?

Her Valkyrie?

The only thing on her mind.

* * *

Her love?

* * *

Her life?

* * *

Valkyrie POV

That was it.

This was it.

Had she found the answer?

Don't look around.

Don't look over.

Don't look under.

Look beneath.

* * *

Run.

Run.

Don't stop.

Don't look back.

Just keep going.

To her.

Your destination.

Run.

* * *

Wham!

The door flung open.

The rodents scattered.

The dripping stopped.

Doctor?

No.

The footsteps were light.

Boots.

Jeans..

A body dropped to the ground.

A body lay beside her.

A blonde.

A beautiful. beautiful, blonde.

They're gaze met.

Her eyes were tender.

If you looked close enough.

Piercing emeralds.

With shades of blue.

Eyes that filled.

Filled with tears.

Strong arms.

Warm arms.

Comforting arms held her.

Soothed her.

A voice.

A voice of an angel.

So soft.

So smooth.

Icy Scandinavian cheeks.

Bulging muscles.

As she held her.

* * *

"It's okay,"

"It's alright,"

"Your safe,"

"I'm here,"

She whispered into her ear.

She held her so close.

So tight.

Her hands slid beneath her shirt.

She warmed Bo's body.

Everything was so perfect.

So innocent.

* * *

"Feed,"

The Succubus couldn't even remember.

Remember what it was like.

To feed.

It had been so long.

Too long.

"Feed, Bo,"

"Take my chi,"

"All of it, just drain me,"

The brunette shook her head.

"Please, Bo. You'll die,"

The woman had forgotten how to speak.

Her mouth moved.

But hardly any words came out.

"I-I cantake l-l-less- than-th-than thatandyou'll still live,"

Tamsin nodded.

She lowered her head down.

Brought her lips to Bo's.

She was right there.

She couldn't wait for Bo.

The blonde first outreached her tongue.

And licked the brunette's lips.

Just to make sure,

That the woman she had been seeking for fifty years.

Was here.

Was real.

She bit the bottom one, and sucked the small sore afterwards.

She had to taste her.

Bo lifted her mouth, and tried to kiss Tamsin.

But they're noses bumped each other.

They both giggled, but wasted no time.

Resuming their current positions, the Valkyrie connected lips with the Succubus.

This time, the blonde tilted her head slightly.

It was soft.

It was sweet.

It was caring.

It was compassionate.

It was gentle.

It was kind.

It was whole.

Tamsin caressed Bo's back, and neck.

Making sure the brunette would feel safe,

Comforted.

The Succubus extracted a blue stream from the blonde.

Chi.

So much, the Valkyrie began to fade.

Bo's life was being reinforced.

But the blonde's was being taken away.

Finally ending the process, the brunette had to hold onto the other woman, as she fell.

"Tamsin!"

The blonde wasn't stable.

Bo gave a little bit of chi back.

But the life force wouldn't do it's only job.

Give life.

The blonde put out her hands, trying to stop the relentless Succubus.

"I won't let you die, I've just found you," the brunette pleaded.


	4. If you look close enough Part 2

The blonde wasn't stable.

Bo gave a little bit of chi back.

But the life force wouldn't do it's only job.

Give life.

The blonde put out her hands, trying to stop the relentless Succubus.

"I won't let you die, I've just found you," the brunette pleaded.

"No Succubus, I just found _you_. So I'm not about to let you go. You've been without strength for too long,"

Bo looked offended by the statement.

"I'm a big girl I think I can-" before finishing, the brunette felt a shortage of breath and became light headed, "survive t-two years without-"

"Two years Bo?"

The Brunette's face changed and she felt the need to defend herself.

"I'm tougher than I look Tamsin!"

The blonde's eyes began to well up and her whole demeanor softened. Tamsin grasped Bo's face gingerly and with her last bit of strength, tenderly brought herself up to kiss the beautiful woman above her.

It surprised the Succubus being that she was just yelling at the blonde beforehand, yet she couldn't help but melt into the moment.

Breaking the gesture but obtaining her position, the Valkyrie whispered onto Bo's lips, "Bo...it's been fifty years. I've been searching for you for fifty years."

This made the brunette angry with confusion. She dropped the blonde's head unto the floor with a loud band, causing Tamsin to cringe and weaken even more so.

"Lauren….oh god, Kenzi," realisation had kicked in.

"I'm sorry Bo, truly I am."

"Stop! Stop calling me Bo that's not you, what happened to Succuslut and Hotpants huh?"

Tamsin held up her hands slowly, "Please stop yelling...it really hurts."

Bo took her turn in holding the other woman closely now.

"Aren't you supposed to be some big, bad Valkyrie?" Both faes released a breathy almost inaudible chuckle at the question.

"I was you know, a big bad Valkyrie. The baddest. The strongest. The best. And not to mention p-pretty badass."

"I think you might have mentioned it," the brunette equipped with a wink. "So tell me all mighty Valkyrie...what changed?"

Tamsin was fading in and out of lucidness now. "Tamsin?"

"I changed. You changed me. But if it's all the same to you, I'd like to not be interrogated before I die-"

"You're not going to die," Bo cut in quickly, "I won't let you."

Tasmin grasped the Succubus's right hand hand tightly, "Please."

"No. It's out of the question, I'll get you out of here."

The blonde's eyes narrowed and her nose scrunched into her signature contortion.

"Do you even know where we are? It took me four days just to drive out here from the nearest airport, which is another three days from the closest town. Bo, just hear me out… please?"

Bo squeezed back ten fold as she nodded in compliance.

"I've spent my last life, borrowed time, searching for you. I knew that after Brazenwood...I knew something had to be wrong-"

"Well don't you know how to boost a girl's confidence," Bo cut in again.

"Please Bo," Tamsin pleaded, more stern this time. She nodded once more and mouthed an apology.

"I've never you know… like um… like really truly felt something I guess. Of course I had no control over my actions at that moment in time, must have been that blasted machine, but I felt something nonetheless. That's more than I can say for anyone else in all of my many lifetimes."

As Bo opened her mouth in response, Tamsin covered it with her own in return.

Their lips fit each others perfectly.

It was soft.

It was wet.

It was… terribly uncharacteristic.

"Are you going to let me finish or not?" The Valkyrie whispered against the Succubus's eager mouth.

Their eyes met. Bo's eyes black with desire and fear. Tamsin's a lifeless pale green pigmented with concern.

"Not if you're going to punish me like that each time."

More than anything Bo had wanted something to be real, be here. She wanted to feel someone, thoroughly. It had been far too long since human contact. Since the feeling of someone's body on hers. Since the feeling of someone's lips on hers. Since the feeling of someone at all.

But not now. Not like this.

All the brunnette longed for at this moment, was for this to be fake.

 _Tamsin isn't really here. Please. NO. Not like this._

"Bo?" The woman's mental battle had been rather obvious.

"You're not really here are you?"

"I am."

"But you can't be."

"But I am."

"But you can't be!"

"But I am."

"BUT YOU CAN'T BE!"

Tamsin slipped a dagger from her left boot and sliced a vein on her wrist open.

"Bo I'm here! I've spent the last fifty years of my life searching for you, and I'm here! I've loved you since the day we rescued Dyson from Taft! When I saw you see your mother, and when I saw how much that hurt you, and when I saw how damn hard you work to save the ones you care for I knew! I knew how much _I_ cared for you! And I knew that I couldn't live another day in my miserable life without you! If you could see yourself, just for a day, you'd see how everyone else sees you. And my god, you are freaking beautiful! You're a goddamn mess, but beautiful nonetheless. You're beautiful, and I hope that one day you believe it. Your existence gives me peace. Words fall short whenever I want to tell you how special you are to me, but all I can say is, that my world is full of smiles whenever I think of you. And this," Tamsin motioned to her wrist, "is to prove that I am most definitely here. Most definitely alive. Most definitely in love with you."

A silence as deadly as the Spanish flu fell over the two.

The water stopped dripping.

"Tamsin, I-"  
"You don't have to answer. The keys are in my right pocket, take the truck and follow the map taped to the driver's side windshield. Get as far away from here as possible. I'll bleed out in moments, this has just sped things up a bit."

"Are you insane? What happened to the Tamsin I know? The Tamsin I thought about every day until I forgot all details of her face. What happened to you? To the woman I love?"

"You...l-love me?"

"No. I don't love you."

"Oh," Tamsin felt her eyes burn with surfacing tears.

"I love Tamsin," Bo held the blonde in her arms and ghosted her fingers past every inch of her pale skin, "You aren't Tamsin. You can't be."

"But I am."

"But you can't possibly be."

"I'm here for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm here for you."

"Not helping."

"But I am."

"So you say."

"I am."

"But what does that mean? What does _this_ mean? How can any of this possibly be happening?"

Tamsin took out a nicely folded piece of paper from her left pocket and handed it to Bo.

"The key," she said, "drivers side, follow the map."

"I'm not following."

"Before you open this. Before you read this, I have to tell you something. I know now that you love me-well Tamsin- and this changes things. Everything actually. You weren't supposed to love me."

"Now I'm really lost."

"Isabeau Dennis, I just want you, that's all. All of your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes, sarcasm. Everything. I just want you. That being said, if you open that paper, everything will fall apart around you. If you open that you can't go back. If you don't, then you leave here, leave me, and go home. Go back to Toronto. Back to your private investigation firm. Back to Dyson, Trick, and the rest of the fae. You can live your life," Tamsin caressed Bo's cheek with her hand, "If you do open it then you can be with Kenzi, Lauren, and me if you'd like. It would be amazing, but limited. It's terribly difficult to explain really."

"Then I'll open it of course!-"

"Wait. If you do so, you won't be able to be...you anymore."

"Me? You mean, Succubus?"

"I'm afraid so."

"No more sex addiction, no more beauty."

"Hey, no," Tamsin kissed Bo sweetly, "don't say that. Before I met you I never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason. And I hate like...everyone."

"Okay?"

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

"Together?" Bo posed.

"Together." Tamsin agreed.

The two grasped each end of the paper, and opened it gingerly.


	5. If you look close enough Part 3-FINAL

"Together?" Bo posed.

"Together." Tamsin agreed.

The two grasped each end of the paper, and opened it gingerly.

At the far left (driver's side), it told to turn to the backside (follow the map). It read:

 _ **A Brutal Assault Leads to a Fatal Death**_

 _February 22, 2014, Isabeu Dennis was vigorously beaten to death by a local gang. Found that night and presumed dead by medical professionals, three cops were also murdered at the scene. A blonde going by the name of Tamsin killed the three men in attempt to get some answers. She was contained that day and sent to a psychiatric facility. According to her testimony, Tamsin killed those policemen in an act of anger and confusion. She admitted to being in love with the woman, and that seeing the scene before her sent her 'over the edge'._

 _Two months later Tamsin was found dead in her isolation unit after slicing her wrists with a sharpened leg from a cot. Her counselors believe it was because she could no longer live with the thought of never being able to see 'Bo' again. They claimed to have heard many of whispers coming from her room before hand. They say she would carry out full conversations with a woman named 'Bo'._

 _A memorial has been prepared for Isabeu Dennis at a local watering hole called 'The Dal Riata'. She is missed by the locals, and so are those three officers._

Bo had no words left in her vocabulary. Nothing she could speak would express what she was feeling. What she was thinking.

"You're here _for_ me. To take me to Valhalla right? That's what this is all about."

Tamsin's face fell.

"I-if you chose to come with me, yes."

"But this doesn't make sense. If I'm dead, then why am I here?"

The Valkyrie lay the two woman unto the floor, and rested her head on the Succubus's chest.

"This," she motioned around the gloomy room, "is what you have created for yourself. When you die your body is sent into an alternate universe in which you feel is accurate. This," she motioned around the room again, "is what you believe you deserve. Your subconscious built this world out of what you think of yourself. What you think you deserve. Then, when the time comes, if you are deemed a true warrior, a Valkyrie will come to take you to Valhalla. It was only luck that I happened to be yours."

Bo smiled happily with the feeling of Tamsin against her body. So close. So warm. So...safe.

"Your wrists," The brunette whimpered and felt the dried blood on the blonde's arm.

"It's how I died Bo."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It was my choice."

They were wasting valuable time, and the Valkyrie knew it.

"I miss you now more than ever before Bo. Come home with me."

The Succubus nodded gently, and snuggled closer to Tamsin.

"I'm ready."

* * *

 _Valhalla_

The light was fluorescent and terribly bright. Beneath her Bo could feel soft silky satin sheets, and on top of her soft silky...skin. Pale Scandinavian skin. A familiar blonde's skin.

"T-Tamsin?" the brunette cautioned.

"Mmm that's my name, please wear it out." came a husky voice with a flirtatious, sexy tone.

Opening her eyes wider Bo was extremely surprised at the scene before her.

A very athletic, strong, muscular, lustful, Herculean woman straddled her hips firmly.

The blonde was rolling her own hips into Bo's, and before she could stop herself she began to grind back.

"That's it Bo, just like that."

The Valkyrie began to push harder and faster. She re-positioned herself between Bo's thighs and began forcing herself sensually into her sweet spot. It was erotic and passionate but oddly gentle at the same time.

"Oh Gods!" Bo felt herself whimper helplessly.

"You like that? Well then…"

Tamsin flipped their positions, now on the bottom.

She palmed the woman's ass and brought Bo's center to her mouth. The brunette glanced down just to see the other woman wearing a very smug smirk.

Spreading her legs, Tamsin licked all the way down Bo's opening.

She then slipped her tongue into Bo and skillfully filled the woman with a godly pleasure.

"OH FUCK!" The brunette yelped entering cloud nine forcefully.

"Stop stop stop." Bo breathed.

"Have I hurt you?" Tamsin whispered into the other woman's ear sadly as she dismounted herself and laid next to her.

"No, no of course not. In fact that was the best thing that's ever happened to me," the brunette eased out of breath.

"Mmmm then let's get back to it shall we?"

Tamsin propped herself up on one elbow, and leaned over to kiss Bo.

It started soft but then turned into a passionate make out session with dancing tongues.

"You taste…..ammmmazing," the blonde slurred seductively, "here," Tamsin lowered her mouth back to Bo's opening and sucked her tenderly, " you're so wet."

Tamsin sucked a bit longer until Bo couldn't squirm any longer before having a stroke.

Kissing Bo, the blonde licked all inside the woman's mouth giving her the sweet taste of herself.

"Told you...you taste so good."

They went back to their intensely hot making out again, this time Tamsin's hands began to roam freely.

She massaged Bo's erected breasts until she stopped kissing her to take one of them into her mouth.

"Yes Tamsin. Yes. You feel so good."

"Trust me when I say, I know."

"Can you get any sexier?"

"Hell yes. Would you like me to show you exactly how much?"

They both stopped in that moment unified.

"Fuck yes," they both moaned together.

Tamsin rolled Bo on top of her then used her legs to pull the woman tightly against her.

Leaving no room for air, Tamsin began to buck her opening against Bo's.

"Holy….Oh Gods."

Right when both woman were to release they both stopped in unison again. Though this time not to initiate the most mind blowing sex ever.

"Bo?"

"Tamsin?"

A wave of memories hit them reminding them of what had happened in the past and who they were to each other.

* * *

Both women lay holding each other beneath the satin sheets of the queen sized bed. Bo's head resting gingerly on Tamsin's chest.

"This is weird," Bo whispered.

"Tell me about it. And if you say anything about this to anyone bitch I swear-"

"Don't worry Tamsin. Your secret love for cuddling will never be spoken of outside of us."

"Good."

"Good."

"Listen Bo, there's something you should know."

"You don't have to say anything Tamsin."

"I know, but just hear me out okay?" The blonde could feel a little nod against her chest in compliance. "So things have been complicated lately. Very complicated actually. After you...well you-know-what, I just couldn't really handle it anymore. I went a little soft in the head if you catch my drift, and-"

"You killed yourself. Oh gods Tamsin...you killed yourself," Bo cut in quietly, regretting it immediately afterwards when she felt the Valkyrie's heart stop momentarily.

"Yeah...that. Well anyway, it helped me realize some things. I know that I'm not the most desirable person to be around and sometimes...most of the time I can be a real pain in the ass. I apologize for that. I also apologize for taking so long to see what was right in front of me for such a long time. Bo, with you, I'm comfortable. I know that I can talk about anything, or sit by your side in complete silence. You see me at my worst, but only talk about my best. I can be happy about my biggest achievements, while you know my deepest insecurities. I'm comfortable with you, and you should know that means everything to me. I love the way you lay on my chest and listen to my heartbeat. I love the way you smile and make me feel like nothing can possibly go wrong. And one day I caught myself smiling, then I realized that I was thinking of you. Bo, if I never met you, I wouldn't like you. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't miss you. But I did, I do, and I will."

* * *

"Tamsin I lo-"

"Please don't say I love you."

"Why?"

The Valkyrie caressed Bo's cheek with her left hand, rubbing her thumb tenderly against it.

"Because I might say it back."

* * *

 **This short story has been dedicated to the friends of mine that have suffered from depression, and committed suicide.**

 **I myself have been suffering from endlessly tormenting suicidal thoughts. I often think,** _ **If this is how my life is going to be, I don't want it anymore.**_ **People always tell me I look sad and tired. I know I look sad and tired, I am sad and tired. Nobody sees that I'm dead inside.**

 **Just because I have to live this way, doesn't mean you or anyone else has to.**

 **So remind people of this:**

 **Your skin is not paper, don't cut it.**

 **Your face is not a mask, don't hide it.**

 **Your size is not a book, don't judge it.**

 **Your life isn't a film, don't end it.**

 **Thank you. Just know, anyone could be feeling this way, you just have to care enough to see it.**


End file.
